SU ESPOSA, MI MUJER
by Susana Minguell
Summary: No hay traición cuando se ama, no hay amor sin sufrimiento...lo siento papá, yo la amo y ella me ama a mí...no se puede luchar contra los sentimientos...OS


**SU ESPOSA...MI MUJER**

"_No hay traición cuando se ama,_

_no hay amor sin sufrimiento,_

_lo siento papá, yo la amo,_

_y ella me ama a mí,_

_no se puede luchar_

_contra los sentimientos..."_

_Bichito_

* * *

Este Os está dedicado a mi buena amiga MaddyCullen, ella me ha pedido escribir sobre un Edward que se enamora de su madrastra, es decir, la que será la nueva esposa de su padre a la que él conoce cuando regresa a casa después de haber estado estudiando fuera...¿qué pasará cuando Edward se encuentre con Bella...la futura esposa de su padre?...querida amiga espero que te guste la adaptación de tu idea...ya sabes que está escrita con todo el corazón...

* * *

Seis años, seis interminables años estudiando medicina en Nueva York. Desde pequeño siempre tuve una idea clara en mi cabeza, deseaba más que nada en el mundo ser médico. Al principio, cuando era un niño, quería ser pediatra. Después, al llegar a la adolescencia y por eso de la revolución hormonal, quise ser ginecólogo. Y después que llegué a Nueva York, y tuve la oportunidad de formarme en una de las más prestigiosas universidades de medicina del mundo, llegué a la determinación de que quería especializarme en cardiología y, casualidades de la vida, el mejor equipo de cardiólogos se encontraba trabajando en el hospital de Forks, un pueblito al noroeste de Estados Unidos que yo muy bien conocía porque me había criado, y había vivido allí hasta que me trasladé a estudiar medicina a Nueva York...

Aquí estaba, sentado en el aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York esperando que saliese el avión que me llevaría de regreso a mi hogar, junto a mi padre que esperaba ansioso mi vuelta...

Mi padre y yo siempre hemos estado muy unidos, más desde que mi madre falleció trágicamente en un accidente fortuito de tráfico hace ya seis años. Ella fue una de las causantes de que me decidiera a especializarme en cardiología, su corazón no había resistido al accidente porque no habían llegado a tiempo los equipos de cardiólogos para atenderla...

Después de la repentina muerte de mi madre, Jacob que así es como se llama mi padre, cayó sumido en una profunda depresión de la que consiguió salir gracias a un buen amigo terapeuta de la familia, y al apoyo incondicional de su hijo, o sea yo, que no me separé de él en ningún momento, de echo entré en la facultad de medicina un año después de acabar el instituto porque prefería estar cerca de mi padre, no podía abandonarlo en ese estado en que se encontraba...

Al final logró vencer la depresión y disipar las brumas oscuras que envolvían su vida. Regresó nuevamente a ocuparse de su taller de vehículos, y motos, que era toda su vida y que intentó sin éxito que también fuese la mía hasta que desistió de intentarlo porque yo no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en ser mecánico de coches...

Durante todo el tiempo que yo estuve viviendo en Nueva York, jamás supe de ninguna mujer que volviese a ocupar su corazón, parecía que él se había cerrado en banda al amor, a pesar de que yo le animaba a enamorarse de nuevo, a abrir esa puerta que él se había empeñado en cerrar a cal y canto. Es por eso que ahora, mientras esperaba que saliese mi avión rumbo a casa, estaba de lo más intrigado por conocer a la mujer que había logrado que Jacob Black rompiese el duro caparazón que envolvía su muerto corazón y volviese a enamorarse...

Sentado en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte, recordaba la conversación mantenida con mi padre por teléfono seis meses antes de mi regreso...

_-Hola hijo, ¿cómo estás?-, escuché la voz ronca de mi padre al otro lado de la línea de teléfono al descolgar. Yo estaba en mi apartamento estudiando para un examen, es por eso que tenía el móvil conectado..._

_-Hola papá, bien, ¿y tú?-, le pregunté a modo de respuesta. Todo mi cuerpo se puso de repente en alerta pensando que algo malo había ocurrido ya que mi padre no acostumbraba a llamarme durante el día sino más bien hablábamos de noche..._

_-Bien hijo-, me contestó él, pero notaba algo extraño en su voz, yo diría que incluso temblaba al hablar..._

_-¿Ocurre algo papá?-, le pregunté ahora sí dejando todo lo que tenía delante de mi a un lado y centrándome solo en mi padre. Dispuesto a salir en el primer avión disponible a Forks si algo malo pasaba..._

_-Si hijo, algo pasa-, me respondió él, pero antes de que yo pudiese contestar, preguntar o si quiera reaccionar, él volvió a hablar, -pero no es nada malo, quédate tranquilo-, añadió dejándome algo más calmado..._

_-Dime entonces que es-, le dije, ahora con un tono de voz más relajado, más sosegado, mi corazón había vuelto nuevamente a sus normales latidos y las palabras habían dejado de atascarse en mi garganta..._

_-Es que he conocido a alguien-, estas fueron las únicas palabras que me dijo mi padre, después un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la línea telefónica. Llegué incluso a pensar que se había cortado la comunicación..._

_-Papá, ¿sigues ahí?-, le pregunté extrañado al ver que no respondía, ni hablaba..._

_-Sí hijo, sigo aquí-, me contestó él y en su tono de voz noté lo nervioso que estaba. Como si le costase un tremendo esfuerzo confesarme que había conocido a alguien. Como si temiese que yo no le diese mi aprobación, o me enfadase con él. Así que, en vistas de que él parecía tener problemas para hablar, decidí allanarle el camino haciéndoselo más fácil..._

_-Eso es una noticia estupenda, háblame de ella-, exclamé animándole a continuar. Estaba deseando saber quien era esa mujer que por fin había logrado hacer que mi padre volviese a creer de nuevo en el amor..._

_-¿De verdad te parece una noticia estupenda?-, me preguntó él con cierto miedo..._

_-Claro papá, ya era hora de que pasases página en tu vida y le dieses una nueva oportunidad al amor-, volví a exclamar yo intentando contagiar mi alegría a mi padre. No porque no la sintiese, que la sentía, si no porque quería que él lo creyese..._

_Me contó que se llamaba Isabella, pero le gustaba más que la llamasen Bella. Era italiana, pero vivía desde hacía ya algunos años en Port Ángeles. Se conocieron porque a ella se le averió el coche cuando llegaba a Forks, es maestra y tenía una entrevista de trabajo en la escuela de primaria que justo estaba frente al taller de mi padre. Él se ofreció a ayudarla arreglando su vehículo mientras ella asistía a la entrevista. Cuando ella acabó y fue a por su coche, mi padre se armó de valor invitándola a cenar como pago por el arreglo y desde ese momento estaban juntos. Ella se había trasladado definitivamente a Forks cuando la aceptaron en la escuela y ahora vivía junto a mi padre en nuestra casa..._

_-Hay algo importante que debo decirte-, me dijo mi padre después de contarme cómo se habían conocido..._

_-¿Está casada?-, le pregunté yo, más en broma que en serio..._

_-No, es soltera-, contestó mi padre riéndose después de entender mi broma..._

_-¿Tiene hijos?-, probé otra cosa, a ver si acertaba y encontraba "ese más" que decía mi padre que había..._

_-No, tampoco tiene hijos-, me respondió él..._

_-Me rindo-, le dije yo suspirando, por más que me estrujaba la cabeza no daba qué podía ser eso que mi padre me quería decir..._

_-Tiene treinta años, cinco más que tú-, me dijo él a media voz, casi en un susurro. Me quedé callado unos instantes mientras sacaba cuentas en mi cabeza. Ella era cinco años mayor que yo, y mi padre quince años mayor que ella..._

_-Eso no tiene importancia hoy en día papá, no seas antiguo-, le contesté sintiendo de verdad lo que decía..._

_-¿Tú crees?-, me preguntó él aún dudando de mi respuesta..._

_-Lo más importante es que ustedes sean felices, lo demás es secundario-, le contesté con sinceridad. Para mi la edad nunca ha sido impedimento para estar con una mujer, de hecho yo había tenido parejas que me doblaban la edad y nunca lo vi como un problema..._

_-Le he pedido matrimonio-, esto último lo dijo casi tan bajo que al principio pensé que no había entendido bien, -no te parece buena idea, ¿verdad?-, añadió él al darse cuenta que yo no decía nada..._

_-Y, ¿qué te ha dicho ella?-, le pregunté reaccionando y dándome cuenta de que sí lo había entendido..._

_-Que acepta, siempre y cuando tú estés presente, ella quiere conocerte y que nos des tu bendición-, me contestó mi padre. Ahora su tono de voz era algo más alto y parecía más contento, como si se hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima diciéndomelo..._

_-Cuenta con ello papá, estaré ahí-, fue lo último que le dije antes de cortar la comunicación..._

Y aquí estaba yo, seis meses después rumbo a mi casa para conocer a la que iba a ser mi madrastra, y asentarme definitivamente en Forks ya que había logrado una plaza en el hospital de allí en el equipo de cardiología...

Con algo de retraso anunciaron el embarque de mi vuelo. Le envié un mensaje al móvil a mi padre para avisarle que el avión se retrasaría un poco ya que él iba a buscarme al aeropuerto. Me había comentado que Bella no podía ir porque tenía clases ese día, pero que se reuniría en casa con nosotros a la hora de la cena...

El vuelo resultó más agradable de lo que yo esperaba. Estaba sentado justo en el último asiento que colindaba con los de la tripulación y pude entablar una animada conversación con una de las azafatas que resultó ser todo un entretenimiento durante el viaje...

Yo no he tenido novia formal nunca, pero mentiría si dijese que soy un santo, me encantan las mujeres y disfruto del sexo, así que esta vez no iba a ser diferente, y no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de entrar dentro del "Club de las Alturas" de la mano de esa preciosidad morena que me estaba poniendo muy caliente...

Disfrutamos de un agradable rato de sexo en los minúsculos baños del avión. Me hizo maravillas con su boca y placenteros disparates con sus manos hasta que la senté a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, después que ella me colocase el preservativo con su boca, y la penetré en lo más profundo llegando ambos a un exquisito orgasmo justo cuando anunciaban que faltaban apenas quince minutos para aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles. Nos intercambiamos los teléfonos pero yo se que ella jamás me llamaría, y yo tampoco a ella, su alianza brillaba demasiado en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda...

Cuando por fin bajé del avión, y recogí mi equipaje. Que en realidad era poca cosa ya que aún mantenía el apartamento de Nueva York para regresar de vez en cuando, me resistía a venderlo. Me encontré con mi padre que caminaba nervioso de un lado al otro con la mirada perdida en el suelo...

-Hola papá-, casi le grité para hacerme oír entre el gentío. Él levantó su mirada del suelo y me recibió con una enorme sonrisa y un cálido abrazo...

-Por fin estás aquí hijo mío-, exclamó mientras me apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho...

El camino hasta Forks lo pasamos hablando animadamente. Más bien hablaba él y yo escuchaba, pero no me importaba porque se le veía feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi padre sonreír de esa manera tan limpia, tan sincera, tan pura. Por supuesto toda esa alegría tenía nombre propio, Bella Swan pronto señora de Black, a la que yo ya estaba deseando conocer y, cuando tuviese una oportunidad de estar con ella a solas, agradecerle que le hubiese devuelto la sonrisa y las ganas de vivir a mi padre...

-Hogar, dulce hogar-, pensé en cuanto entré por la puerta y me llegó el agradable y conocido aroma de familia, ese que me había acompañado desde la infancia. La casa olía igual a cuando estaba mi madre así que internamente agradecí que Bella no hubiese cambiado ese detalle. Se veían algunos cambios, pero eran sutiles toques femeninos que hacían verse el hogar de forma más cálida...

Mi habitación era la única estancia de la casa que no había sido tocada, incluso la puerta permanecía cerrada. Solo entraban a limpiar pero sin mover nada de su sitio. Cada cosa estaba tal y como yo la había dejado cada vez que venía a casa por vacaciones...

Mi padre dejó que me instalase cómodamente dejándome solo porque iba a buscar a Bella a la escuela y regresarían juntos a casa para ir a cenar a la _Bella Italia_, un restaurante al que mi padre y yo íbamos asiduamente cada vez que yo regresaba a Forks y que al parecer él ahora frecuentaba mucho con Bella...

Disfruté de una agradable ducha en el baño que había en mi cuarto sorprendiéndome gratamente al ver que mis cosas de aseo personal viejas habían sido reemplazadas por otras nuevas. Estaba seguro que Bella tenía mucho que ver en eso ya que mi padre ni siquiera se preocupaba en entrar aquí. Otra cosa más que tendría que agradecerle. Esta chica estaba empezando a gustarme de verdad y eso que aún no la conocía en persona. Tenía claro que me iba a encantar, porque le gustaba a mi padre, así que debía de ser una gran mujer...

Media hora después salía de mi cuarto vestido con mi vieja sudadera de estar por casa, mis pantalones largos de chándal y mis calcetines, ya que me encantaba caminar descalzo sobre el cálido suelo de madera. Mi pelo aún estaba húmedo y despeinado, pero esto último era algo que no tenía solución, las mujeres me decían que era sexy, y a mi me parecía todo un coñazo...

Justo cuando estaba en la cocina cogiendo una coca cola de la nevera entraban mi padre y Bella, porque llamarla madrastra me sonaba a la mala de Blancanieves, por la puerta. Se escuchaba una risa musical que llenaba la casa, era de ella, me encantó ese sonido, incluso extrañamente provocó que me estremeciera sin saber bien porqué...

Me giré justo en el mismo momento que ella, seguida de mi padre que la tenía sujeta de la cintura, entraba en la cocina. Y allí me quedé observando a ese Ángel que me sonreía con naturalidad, apreciando el leve rubor de sus mejillas, embelesado con la suavidad de esa boca curvada en una sonrisa, perdido en esos ojos marrones inmensos y profundos enmarcados en largas pestañas que se movían con gracia. Era la mujer más preciosa que había visto jamás, y por un instante, unos pocos segundos, olvidé que era la futura esposa de mi padre...

-Hola, tú debes de ser Edward, tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti-, fue su voz la que me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, gracias al cielo ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de lo que me acababa de ocurrir. Ella se acercó donde yo estaba y me abrazó con fuerza. Su exquisito aroma a canela me golpeó los sentidos con tanta intensidad que casi me mareé, y sin poder ni querer evitarlo, la abracé con fuerza envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ese cuerpo cálido que me invitaba a descubrir la profundidad sexy de sus curvas con solo mirarla. Pero fue ella la que rompió el abrazo. Durante unos instantes fugaces en los que nuestras miradas se cruzaron adiviné que ella había sentido lo mismo que yo, pero fue un pensamiento fugaz que enseguida se desvaneció haciéndome creer que quizás lo había imaginado...

El resto de la noche la pasé esforzándome por no olvidar que ella era la futura esposa de mi padre. Cada vez que me perdía en el sensual movimiento de sus labios mientras ella hablaba, o recorría su cuerpo con lujuria cuando se levantaba de la mesa, recordaba que ella no era para mi, y miraba a mi padre para no olvidar que él estaba enamorado de ella y que ella le pertenecía a él...

Me fui a la cama un poco antes de lo que ellos esperaban, en cuanto regresamos del restaurante. Tanto arrumaco en la cena, tantas confidencias y tanto feeling entre ambos estaba empezando a dolerme demasiado. A penas pude dormir, imaginaba que ella se retorcía de placer entre los brazos de él, que él besaba cada palmo del cuerpo de ella que yo deseaba besar. Que ella le toca a él justo donde yo quería que me tocase a mi. Me había vuelto un enfermo en cuestión de horas, empezaba a pensar que no había sido buena idea regresar a Forks, y mucho menos pensar en quedarme aquí, ahora la idea de no vender mi apartamento de Nueva York me parecía que había sido de lo más acertada...

Pero cuando me levanté, y me encontré a mi padre sonriente y feliz sentado en la cocina mientras desayunaba y leía el periódico, me di cuenta de que no podía ser tan egoísta marchándome, él me necesitaba a su lado y yo tenía que olvidarme de ver a Bella de otra manera que no fuese como la futura esposa de mi padre...

Pasaron los días, tortuosos y lentos, hacía mucho tiempo que yo no me masturbaba en la ducha pensando en una mujer y desde que conocí a Bella no hacía otra cosa que cerrar mis ojos y la sola imagen de ella me provocaba unas enormes erecciones que me veía en la obligación de aplacar con mis manos. Después me encontraba con mi padre y me sentía culpable, me sentía como un sucio bicho que había estado fantaseando con la mujer de otro, en este caso peor aún, ya que la mujer era la futura esposa de mi padre...

Afortunadamente para mi salud mental, y mi auto control de mierda, Bella y yo no coincidimos solos en los tres meses que hacía ya que había regresado a casa. Ella trabajaba durante el día y yo de noche. Había cogido todas las prácticas nocturnas del hospital precisamente para no coincidir con ninguno de los dos, así mientras yo dormía de día ellos trabajaban...

Otro de los motivos, aparte del evidente que era reprimir las ganas que tenía de tocar a Bella y no precisamente como un hijo haría con su madrastra, estaba la boda. Ellos llevaban ya semanas preparándola y yo me excusaba de los preparativos alegando que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en el hospital. De lo que no me pude librar fue de acompañar a mi padre a elegir su chaqué para la boda. Se le veía radiante, eufórico, en momentos así era cuando peor me sentía yo, sentía que le estaba fallando a mi padre porque no era capaz de ver a Bella como su futura esposa. Después estaban los celos enfermizos que me recorrían el cuerpo cada vez que él la tocaba, o ella le regalaba un beso. Lo peor era cuando ambos se metían en su dormitorio y yo escuchaba las risas ahogadas al otro lado de la puerta. Esa ha sido la única vez, después de la muerte de mi madre, que yo he vuelto a llorar como si fuera un bebé...

Llegó el día de la boda, estuve a punto de disculpar mi ausencia intentando por todos los medios que me pusieran turnos extra en el hospital. Pero este es un pueblo pequeño, y que se case Jacob Black era casi como el acontecimiento del año, así que no pude librarme. Después, pensándolo fríamente mientras me vestía para la ceremonia, mi padre se hubiese llevado un enorme disgusto si su único hijo, y única familia, no hubiese aparecido en el enlace. Yo me encargaría de acompañar a mi padre al altar, y creo que ese iba a ser uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, sin contar los que vendrían después y de los que yo en este preciso momento no era consciente...

Bella estaba radiante, vestía un traje blanco hasta los pies que se ceñía a su cuerpo como si fuese una segunda piel resaltando esas curvas que yo nunca había visto pero que tantas veces había imaginado. Cubría su perfecto rostro, apenas maquillado, con un velo de seda bordado en pedrería. Sus labios, rojos y carnosos, sonreían con complacencia mirando a mi padre que estaba embelesado con su chica. Esos perfectos ojos marrones en ningún momento me miraron, yo deseaba que me mirara como lo hacía con mi padre pero no, ella me ignoró, simplemente era como si yo no estuviese allí en ese momento. Así fue durante la ceremonia y más tarde en el banquete. Ella ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra. Actuaba muy cortésmente conmigo, pero nada más...

Cansado de tanta fiesta, y amargado porque ella ni siquiera había reparado en mi presencia, aproveché que mi padre estaba distraído hablando con unos invitados para marcharme a casa. Esa noche ellos salían de viaje de novios y estarían una semana fuera, en ese tiempo quizás yo pudiese volver a recuperar el timón de mi vida olvidándola y haciéndome a la idea de que ahora era la esposa de mi padre y eso la convertía en mi madrastra...

Llegué a mi casa y ni siquiera me molesté en encender la luz, conocía cada rincón de ese lugar a la perfección aún con los ojos cerrados. Subí a mi habitación mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata, lo que no esperaba encontrarme era a Bella, en un sexy conjunto de ropa interior azul que resaltaba la blanca cremosidad de su piel, de espaldas a la puerta abierta del dormitorio que compartía con mi padre, ahora su esposo, haciendo lo que parecía una maleta...

Me quedé parado en la puerta, era incapaz de moverme y mucho menos de dejar de mirarla. Mis ojos, ahora oscurecidos de deseo, recorrían cada palmo de su espalda para perderse en su bien torneado culo y acabar rendido ante sus preciosas piernas...

-Edward, me has asustado-, exclamó ella girándose cuando me vio, llevando una mano a su pecho. Unos pechos que sobresalían sobre su sujetador y que cada vez se me antojaban más apetecibles. Yo seguía mirándola, no podía moverme ni hablar, pero mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo de deseo con la visión del suyo casi desnuda. Era preciosa, como una Diosa, mucho mejor de cómo yo la había imaginado. –Creo que será mejor que te marches y así yo puedo acabar de vestirme-, me dijo ella dándose la vuelta mientras seguía con su tarea de guardar la ropa en la maleta...

No pude aguantar ni un minuto más estar tan cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos. Solté la chaqueta y la corbata que cayeron vete tú a saber donde y me acerqué deprisa hasta donde ella estaba rodeando su suave cuerpo con mis brazos mientras la atraía hacia mi pecho...

-Dime que no me deseas y me iré-, le susurré cerca del oído mientras acariciaba sus pronunciados senos a través de la fina tela de encaje de su sujetador...

-Esto no puede ser Edward-, me susurró ella, pero no se alejaba de mi, todo lo contrario, había apoyado su cabeza sobre mi hombro y estaba disfrutando con mis caricias que ahora habían descendido hacia su centro que se palpaba húmedo tras la tela de sus braguitas...

-Dime que no me deseas y me marcharé-, le volví a repetir mientras metía mi mano dentro de sus braguitas palpando unos labios suaves y húmedos que abrí con mis dedos para acariciar su botón de placer. En ese momento ella vibró con mis caricias deshaciéndose en gemidos...

Continué trabajando su intimidad que cada vez estaba más húmeda hasta que la sentí temblar justo antes de correrse con fuerza gimiendo mi nombre. Ese detalle me encendió aún más de lo que estaba y la giré quedando ambos cara a cara...

-Edward yo...-, intentó decir ella que se veía increíblemente hermosa con su pelo revuelto, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos brillantes y sus labios rojos de tanto morderlos...

-Cállate para que pueda besarte-, le dije yo cortándola para después unir mi boca a la suya mientras comenzaba a desnudarla...

Así fue como nos entregamos ambos al deseo. Nos desnudamos con toda el ansia que teníamos acumulada y nos dejamos llevar por la pasión. Nuestras lenguas exploraron todos los rincones de nuestros cuerpos. Nuestras manos tocaron los lugares de más placer. Y nuestros cuerpos encajaron como si fuesen uno solo llevándonos a ambos a un exquisito éxtasis...

Esa noche fue la primera, la primera en que la amé como solo un hombre enamorado lo haría con su mujer. Fue una noche donde la pasión se desató y a ninguno pareció importarle. Y aunque yo quisiese creer lo contrario, aunque luchase por convencerme de que no se volvería a repetir, cuando mis padres, porque ahora ella era como mi madre, regresaron de su luna de miel, Bella y yo no pudimos aguantar las ganas de volver a sentirnos y volvimos a entregarnos a la pasión en cuanto mi padre se marchó y nos quedamos solos...

-Te he echado de menos-, me susurraba ella entre jadeos mientras yo mordía sus pezones erectos...

-Yo también te he echado de menos-, le susurré yo mientras abandonaba sus pechos y me deleitaba con el sabor exquisito de su intimidad que tanto había extrañado...

Con cada embestida le decía lo que la quería, lo que la deseaba, hasta que finalmente colapsé dentro de ella gritándole que la amaba. Ese fue el principio de nuestra relación, ese en el que nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos estar el uno sin el otro, ese en que yo ya odiaba a mi padre simplemente porque abrazaba a Bella, o le tocaba con disimulo el trasero. Cada vez que eso pasaba Bella me miraba inquieta diciéndome con los ojos que me serenase, que no sería nada bueno que saltase a la yugular de mi padre. Después, cuando nos quedábamos a solas, ella me demostraba que también me amaba igual que la amaba yo a ella...

Una mañana me levanté algo tarde después de haber pasado gran parte de la noche despierto escuchando como Bella y mi padre hablaban en su cuarto, no era capaz de oír lo que decían, pero por el tono de voz de ambos no me parecía que estuviesen muy felices. Bella y yo llevábamos juntos un año, llevando una relación paralela a la que ella tenía con mi padre. Yo sabía que eso no estaba bien, que me estaba comportando como un cerdo. Habíamos hablado que ella le comentaría a mi padre que quería separarse, alegando que no se sentía cómoda con el matrimonio, que mi padre no era el hombre con el que ella quería compartir su vida. Estaba seguro que mi padre se hundiría, pero me había vuelto un egoísta y la quería a ella para mi solo...

Hablamos de que cuando los papeles del divorcio estuviesen firmados yo volvería a Nueva York y ella se reuniría allí conmigo, así no le daríamos un disgusto a mi padre ni le haríamos pasar por esa vergüenza en el pueblo...

Me extrañó no escuchar ningún ruido en la casa, era sábado y yo sabía que mi padre estaría en el taller pero que Bella estaría en casa. Bajé las escaleras aguzando el oído pero nada, todo estaba en silencio, un silencio que se me antojaba extraño. De repente oí unos sollozos que provenían de la cocina, era mi padre, y en seguida corrí hasta allí sin importarme las consecuencias...

-Papá, ¿qué ocurre?-, le pregunté una vez que entré en la cocina y lo encontré deshecho, apoyado sobre la mesa y llorando a lágrima viva. Desde que falleció mi madre jamás había visto a mi padre llorar de esa manera. Se me rompió el corazón y el peso de la culpa me aplastó la conciencia, él estaba en ese estado por mi culpa. Pero justo cuando iba a empezar a disculparme él me habló mirándome con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados...

-Me ha dejado-, fueron sus únicas palabras antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo. Me acerqué sin decir ni una sola palabra y lo abracé. Me sentí un Judas abrazándolo cuando era yo el causante de su dolor, pero mi egoísmo y mi sentido de protección con Bella iba más allá de mi culpa y de la tristeza de mi padre...

-¿Dónde está Bella?-, le pregunté mirándole a los ojos, necesitaba saber donde estaba ella porque si no acabaría volviéndome loco de los nervios...

-Me ha dejado-, me volvió a repetir mi padre, pero eso no era suficiente, eso ya me lo había dicho, yo quería saber dónde se había ido ella...

-¿Dónde está?-, le volví a preguntar dándome cuenta que el tono de mi voz había sonado un tanto exigente, así que tuve que suavizarlo un poco, -quizás yo pueda hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón-, añadí intentando que mi voz sonase más suave...

-Se ha ido pero no me ha dicho donde, solo me ha dicho que no puede vivir conmigo, ha firmado los papeles de divorcio y me los ha dejado a la espera de que los firme yo y mi abogado se los envíe-, comenzó a decirme mi padre mientras yo sentía una opresión fuerte en el pecho y la cabeza a punto de estallar...

-Pero te habrá dicho donde iba-, intenté de nuevo cada vez más nervioso. No me podía creer que ella se hubiese marchado sin siquiera decir adonde, al menos para que yo pueda reunirme con ella como habíamos hablado...

-No lo se, solo se que se ha ido-, fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo mi padre. Después de eso él también se fue refugiándose en la casa que una vez compró junto al lago y a la que acudía a pescar de vez en cuando...

Decidí regresar a Nueva York, no fui capaz de decirle a mi padre que yo había sido el culpable y el único responsable de su dolor. Y tampoco fui capaz de soportar no volver a saber nada más de Bella, tres meses habían pasado ya desde que se fue y ni siquiera había intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo. Mi padre firmó los papeles del divorcio pero su abogado no nos dijo ni una palabra del paradero de su cliente, o sea de Bella, alegó que era secreto profesional...

Una fría mañana de noviembre, después de despedirme de mi padre que ya no quiso regresar a nuestra casa en Forks y prefirió quedarse en la casa del lago. Regresé a Nueva York, a mi antiguo apartamento y a retomar mi antigua vida...

Un sábado que me tocaba librar en el hospital me dediqué a limpiar un poco mi apartamento que últimamente tenía algo descuidado. Acababa de hablar con mi padre por teléfono, ya hacía dos meses que me había ido de Forks, él seguía viviendo en la casa del lago y ya se encontraba un poco más animado, de echo me comentó que estaba mucho con Sue, una mujer que vivía cerca de nuestra casa del lago, era viuda y siempre había estado enamorada de mi padre. Esa noticia hizo que mi culpa se aplacase un poco más pero no la tristeza, ahora el que estaba triste era yo, no había vuelto a saber nada de Bella desde hacía cinco meses y eso me estaba matando...

Estaba liado con la aspiradora cuando sonó el timbre de mi apartamento. Apagué el dichoso aparato y fui a abrir, seguramente sería alguno de mis colegas del hospital con café y pasteles, algo que solían hacer cuando tenían turno de noche, ya que yo vivía al lado del hospital, y aprovechaban cuando salían por la mañana de trabajar para pasar por mi casa y desayunar conmigo contándome todo lo acontecido en el hospital durante la noche...

Pero cuando abrí la puerta me quedé en shock, de todas las personas con las que pensé que me podía encontrar, ella era la única que no estaba ni en mi más remota imaginación...

-Bella-, balbuceé mientras la miraba. Seguía tan hermosa como siempre pero ahora en ella algo había cambiado, estaba embarazada y a juzgar por el tamaño de su vientre yo diría que casi a punto de dar a la luz...

-¿Puedo pasar?-, me preguntó ella mirándome con esos preciosos ojos que tantas veces había recreado yo en mi cabeza, y mordiéndose el labio inferior de esa manera tan sexy que solo ella sabía hacer...

No le dije nada, no podía hablar, tenía una gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados. Deseaba gritarle por haberme abandonado, pero al mismo tiempo besarla y abrazarla después de tantos meses sin hacerlo. Esperé a que se sentara y hablase, mejor controlar mis emociones hasta saber qué había ocurrido y porqué me había abandonado...

-Creo que te debo una explicación-, comenzó a decirme ella mientras tomaba aire con fuerza. Sus manos temblaban mucho así que no pude evitar sujetarlas entre las mías. De repente nada me importaba, ella había vuelto y yo no pensaba dejarla marchar otra vez...

-Me da igual, no me importa nada excepto que tu estás aquí de nuevo-, le dije a media voz mientras ambos empezábamos a llorar como si fuésemos niños, -Yo te cuidaré, y a tu bebé también-, añadí sin dejar de llorar. No me importaba quien era el padre, yo amaría a ese bebé igual que la amaba a ella...

-Es tuyo-, sus palabras se clavaron en mi pecho provocando que mi corazón se acelerase saltándose unos cuantos latidos...

-¿Mío?-, le pregunté mientras inconscientemente extendía mi mano y la posaba con dulzura sobre su vientre...

-Por eso me marché, si tu padre se enteraba sufriría mucho más, y es un buen hombre que no merece que le hagan daño-, me explicó ella mientras secaba mis lágrimas. Yo no podía separar las manos de su abultado vientre sintiendo como mi bebé se movía dentro, como si supiese que yo, su padre, era el que le acariciaba...

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste, porqué te marchaste sin decirme donde ibas?-, le pregunté mirándola fijamente a los ojos dándome cuenta que mis sentimientos no habían cambiado, la seguía amando con pasión, y los de ella tampoco...

-Tuve miedo, estaba muerta de miedo, lo siento se que no es una excusa-, me dijo ella con la voz rota de dolor...

-Nada de eso importa ahora-, le susurré yo de vuelta mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, algo que deseé hacer desde que la vi parada en el umbral de la puerta de mi apartamento, -solo dime que no te vas a volver a marchar, dime que te vas a quedar a mi lado-, le susurré mientras la apretaba aún con más fuerza contra mi pecho...

-Si tú me dejas, me quedaré en tu vida para siempre, te amo-, me susurró ella mirándome fijamente a los ojos...

-Yo también te amo-, le contesté de vuelta para después unir mi boca a la suya en un intenso beso con el que nos demostramos todo el amor que nos teníamos...

Nuestro amor comenzó siendo prohibido. Hicimos daño a una persona que nos quería y que aún hoy nos sigue queriendo. Pero ahora era un amor fuerte, que junto a nuestra princesa, que nació un mes después de la llegada de Bella nuevamente a mi vida, hizo que se convirtiese en un amor de verdad, en el amor de una verdadera familia...

Un día, seis meses después de que naciese nuestra princesa, decidimos volar a Forks para enfrentarnos a mi padre. Él no sabía nada de nuestra relación, y mucho menos de su nieta a la que llamamos Elisabeth, en honor a mi madre...

Bella me animó a viajar, ella decía que mi padre jamás nos perdonaría si no le dejábamos conocer a su nieta, que seguramente se sentiría defraudado pero al final, cuando mirase a la niña a los ojos, se olvidaría de todo el dolor. Ahora él compartía su vida con Sue, ambos eran muy felices juntos viviendo en la casa del lago. Pero yo necesitaba que él me perdonase, aunque tardase años en hacerlo...

Tal y como Bella vaticinó, una soleada mañana de julio nos presentamos los tres en la casa del lago, sin avisar. Cuando mi padre nos vio se quedó sin palabras. Al principio no fue capaz de procesar lo que sus ojos veían, Bella, nuestra pequeña Elisabeth y yo, no encajaba esa ecuación en su cabeza, hasta que todo encajó cuando yo le tomé las manos, le miré a los ojos y le susurré –lo siento papá, perdóname-, estas palabras fueron suficiente para que él acabase de comprender lo que veía...

-Como no te voy a perdonar, eres mi sangre, mi hijo, no hay nada que yo no hiciese por ti y ahora por tu nueva familia-, me susurró mi padre mirándome fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos empañados en lágrimas igual que lo estaban los míos, después ambos nos abrazamos dejándonos embargar por la emoción del momento...

Al final la vida, al igual que pone a cada uno en su lugar, también te compensa, y aquellas personas a las que hacemos más daño, que suelen ser las que más amamos, te recuerdan que el amor todo lo puede, todo lo supera...incluso el dolor y la traición...

**FINAL**

**Hola gente wuapa...aquí les dejo esta locura que, gracias a la idea de mi amiga Maddy, le he podido dar forma...espero que les haya gustado...amiga ya sabes, siempre con el corazón...**

**Besotes**


End file.
